Hermano
by Takari95
Summary: T.K. y Matt son dos hermanos completamente distintos pero que se necesitan tanto como el aire que respiran porque tener un hermano es uno de los mejores regalos de la vida :)


**-Hermano-**

T.K. estaba sentado escuchando atentamente lo que estaba explicando el profesor en ese momento cuando el director hizo acto de presencia en el aula. El hombre entró y se situó en el estado junto al profesor que había callado y esperaba expectante a que el director dijese algo. Éste carraspeó varias veces para aclararse la voz y dijo:

-¿Dónde está T.K. Takaishi? - T.K. sorprendido de que hubiese pronunciado su nombre levantó la mano desde su puesto en la última fila de la clase y mientras lo hacía cruzó una mirada de confusión con su amiga Kari quien estaba sentada a su lado. - No te asustes, lo que te voy a decir no es algo malo... - dijo el director empezando a reír. - Al contrario, tengo que felicitarte por haber ganado el concurso de Literatura de Tokyo este año. - Todos sus compañeros empezaron a aplaudir a T.K. pero él ni siquiera se movió, Kari lo sacudió un poco tomándolo por los hombros pero no reaccionaba. La castaña le acarició la espalda con suavidad y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Enhorabuena... - Finalmente, T.K. la miró todavía con esa expresión de desconcierto en el rostro. Era más que evidente que no podía creerse que aquello le estuviese pasando a él después de haberse pasado tardes enteras devanándose los sesos con tal de encontrar aquella idea. Aquella fantástica idea que le hizo escribir aquella novela corta. Solo él, Kari y su hermano sabían cuanto sudor y esfuerzo le había costado componer aquella pequeña pero gran obra maestra para presentarla a aquel prestigioso concurso. El pobre no esperaba quedar finalista, mucho menos esperaba ganar y ahora que lo había conseguido le daba la sensación de que estaba viviendo un auténtico sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría. Sin embargo, aquella era la realidad así que se levantó, cruzó la clase y se acercó al director que le estrechó la mano mientras le felicitaba por el gran trabajo que había realizado pues aquello mejoraría en gran medida la imagen del colegio que ya de por sí era buena.

Durante la siguiente hora no se comentó otra cosa en clase y muchos le preguntaron a T.K. donde se recogería el premio y si podrían ir a verle.

-El premio se entregará en la sala de juntas de un hotel del centro. Aún no sé la hora todavía pero me han dicho que será este viernes por la noche.

-¿Será una cena de gala? - preguntó una de las chicas que siempre iban detrás de T.K.

-Creo que si que habrá una cena con todos los ganadores y sus dos acompañantes organizada por lso jueces del concurso.

-¿Podrías llevarnos contigo? - suplicaron dos chicas acercándose mucho a él. El rubio levantó las manos y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, ya tengo elegidos a los dos acompañantes. - Las chicas pusieron mala cara e intentaron convencerle de una y mil maneras pero él no cedió. Kari lo miraba desde el otro lado de la clase mientras hablaba con Davis y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciese en su rostro al ver como rechazaba a dos de sus compañeras de clase. Esas chicas no le caían bien del todo y no quería que fuesen a compartir con T.K. un momento tan especial. Al cabo de un rato, T.K. pudo deshacerse de las chicas y se dirigió hacia Kari y Davis. El chico rodeó la cintura de Kari con el brazo ante la acusadora mirada de Davis que llevaba cerca de un mes observando como T.K. y Kari se mostraban cada vez más cercanos y cariñosos el uno con el otro.

-¿Quiénes van a ser tus acompañantes? - preguntó Davis intentando ignorar el hecho de que T.K. estuviese abrazando a Kari por la cintura y que a ella parecía agradarle.

-Pues voy a llamar a mi hermano para que venga y me voy a llevar a Kari. - La chica dio un respingo que asustó al propio T.K. - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó él, confundido.

-Nada, nada. -Kari intentó controlar el alocado latir de su corazón que se había disparado al escuchar que ella iba a ser una de sus acompañantes. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que su mejor amigo la invitara dejando a sus padres fuera de aquello.

-¿Tu hermano está todavía de gira? - preguntó Davis.

-Sí, pero me dijo hace dos semanas que vendría y aún no ha vuelto porque ha decidido alargar la gira unos cuantos conciertos más. -susurró T.K. un tanto mosqueado. - Siempre me dice que va a volver pero se le complican las cosas y nunca aparece. Me da la sensación de que la fama se le ha subido a la cabeza. - Kari miró a su amigo, se giró y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. T.K. siempre había estado muy unido a su hermano y eso de no verle en un período prolongado de tiempo le estaba afectando. T.K. ocultó el rostro en el pelo de Kari y la abrazó con fuerza agradeciendo que siempre fuera tan atenta con él. Davis se marchó para hablar con otro chico que le estaba llamando no sin antes echarle una mirada fulminante a T.K.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Kari a T.K. cuando Davis se hubo marchado.

-Espero que venga esta vez a verme porque si no empezaré a pensar que no le importo... -T.K. suspiró. La campana que marcaba el final de las clases sonó y pensó en su hermano mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su casa. Su hermano Matt siempre había sido para él como un modelo a seguir pero ahora lo sentía muy lejos de él, completamente distante. Hacía cosa de tres meses, Matt se marchó con su banda a hacer una pequeña gira por Japón. Al poco de partir, T.K. tuvo un pequeño accidente mientras iba en el coche con su padre y estuvo hospitalizado unos días y su hermano ni siquiera apareció. También intentó llamarlo varias veces pero nunca le cogía el teléfono y muchas veces tardaba muchísimo en contestarle los mensajes que le enviaba por correo electrónico. Ahora cuando llegara a casa tenía pensado llamarle aunque seguramente su recado para él lo recogería el representante de la banda y le diría que ya se encargaría de pasárselo a Matt. Echaba de menos a su hermano, no podía negarlo. Pero, empezaba a creer que su hermano no lo echaba tanto en falta como él.

Tal y como había predicho, el teléfono fue atendido por el mánager del grupo que le informó a T.K. de que no sabía si su hermano podría acudir a la cita pero que se lo diría en cuanto acabara de hacerse una sesión de fotos para una revista musical. T.K. colgó el teléfono de mala gana y dejó pasar los días. El viernes cuando terminó el colegio y miró su móvil al llegar a casa descubrió que tenía un mensaje de su hermano... Estrelló el móvil contra el suelo sin poder contener por más tiempo su rabia... Su hermano sabía lo importante que era ese premio para él porque iba a marcar un antes y un después en su posible carrera como escritor y a pesar de todo eso, él no iba a estar allí.

En el fondo, lo que más le dolía era que Matt no le hubiese llamado para decírselo en persona si no que se lo había comunicado a través de un mísero mensaje de texto con palabras secas y frías como témpanos de hielo. El rubio menor miró su teléfono un tanto destrozado en el suelo pero ni siquiera se agachó para recoger los pedazos. Se negaba a volver a leer esas palabras en la pantalla...

"_No podré ir a la entrega del premio. Ya nos veremos"_

Se vistió muy elegante, con su traje negro y la corbata azul claro que le combinaba perfectamente con el color de sus ojos. Sus padres, Hiroaki y Natsuko, lo vieron salir de su casa hecho un pincel y cuando le vieron salir por la puerta suspiraron, apenados. Ellos también habían intentado contactar con Matt con tal de que intentase acudir a la entrega de premios de su hermanos pero no lo habían conseguido. Hiroaki pasó un brazo por los hombros de su mujer, les había dolido mucho ver aquel rastro de tristeza en los ojos de T.K. en un día como hoy que habría tenido que ser muy especial.

T.K. y Kari fueron juntos a la entrega de premios y se vieron entrando cogidos del brazo en un gran y lujoso hotel ante las miradas curiosas de cuantos pasaban por la calle y entre los flashes de todos los fotógrafos que habían acudido allí para inmortalizar el evento. Una vez dentro, los acompañaron hasta una gran sala donde había un escenario al fondo donde los premiados tendrían que subir para recibir el premio. Los chicos se sentaron en los asientos que les indicó el acomodador y Kari miró a T.K. que movía las manos nervioso sin saber donde meterse, sonrió con ternura y le cogió las manos.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. - Él la miró e intentó sonreír pero finalmente bajó la cabeza. Ella le colocó la otra mano bajo la barbilla e hizo que la mirara a los ojos. -Tu hermano no va a venir, ¿verdad? - T.K esbozó una triste sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Kari le lanzó una mirada comprensiva aunque sabía que nada de lo que ella pudiese hacer cambiaría el estado de ánimo de T.K. EL rubio la miró y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente. La joven se quedó colgada de sus preciosos ojos azules y a él le pasó otro tanto con los ojos cobrizos de ella. Sin darse cuenta, sus rostros se aproximaron todavía más hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto a través de un anhelante beso que ninguno rechazó. Cuando se separaron, se sonrieron, conscientes de que lo que acababa de pasar era inevitable, que en algún momento u otro hubiese terminado pasando.

El acto dio comienzo y mientras duró T.K. no pudo evitar mirar más de una vez con cierta nostalgia el asiento que permanecía vacío a su lado y que tendría que haber estado ocupado por Matt. Kari no le soltó la mano en ningún momento hasta que llamaron al rubio para que subiera al escenario a recoger una pequeña estatuilla y un cheque con una buena suma de dinero. Estando allí arriba, T.K. volvió a sentirse pequeño y un tanto vacío a pesar de que sabía que Kari estaría esperándolo en la platea. Hermano...

La cena transcurrió de manera rápida o al menos así le pareció a T.K. que intentó disfrutar al máximo de todo sin conseguirlo realmente. Después, llevó a Kari a casa, la muchacha se despidió de él con un beso en los labios antes de subir con el rostro todavía sonrojado hacia su casa. El rubio suspiró, cómo quería a esa chica.

Sin embargo, de camino a su casa la tristeza volvió a aparecer cayendo sobre él como una pesada losa. Cuando llegó a su casa, dedujo por el silencio que había que sus padres ya deberían estar acostados. Sonrió al pensar en que sus padres volvían a estar juntos, formando la familia que él siempre deseó aunque no estaba completa del todo. Entró en su habitación donde encontró a Patamon dormido sobre su almohada, le acarició el lomo y miró su D3 que estaba encima de su escritorio frente al monitor del ordenador.

Viajó al mundo Digimon y se sorprendió de la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el lugar por la noche, ni un ruido se escuchaba en la zona. Empezó a caminar despacio con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. No obstante, de repente escuchó unos ruidos a su espalda y se encontró a su espalda con un Digimon que no logró llegar a ver pero que le golpeó en la cabeza con uno de sus brazos, dejándole inconsciente en el suelo. Al parecer, meterse en el territorio de un Digimon no era una buena opción...

Lejos de allí, Matt estaba tumbado en su cama. Sentía una profunda angustia que le estaba aprisionando el pecho desde que su representante le había confirmado que no podía asistir a la entrega de premios de su hermano porque al día siguiente tenían un concierto importante. Sin embargo, se sentía terriblemente mal por estar dejando solo a su hermano en momentos como aquel. Todavía no había podido verle desde el accidente que tuvo con su padre y lo necesitaba, necesitaba tanto como respirar comprobar que su hermano pequeño estaba bien. No obstante, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de arriba a abajo y su dispositivo digital parpadeó confirmando que algo no iba bien. Se acercó al ordenador que tenía en la habitación del hotel y abrió la puerta al Mundo Digital sin saber porqué tenía la sensación de que su hermano lo necesitaba. Una vez allí, no vio nada, nada que estuviese fuera de lo normal pero su dispositivo seguía parpadeando y se dedicó a buscar a toda prisa el origen de aquello. Travesó una gran explanada y finalmente su dispositivo dejó de parpadear cuando vio que junto a los árboles había una figura tirada en el suelo. Se acercó despacio hasta que gracias a la luz de su dispositivo digital distinguió a T.K. Se arrodilló junto a su hermano y lo cogió entre sus brazos, le pasó una mano por el rostro y se manchó con la sangre que había salido de un golpe que T.K. había recibido en la sien.

Suspiró intentando contener la rabia que se estaba acumulando en su interior contra aquel que hubiese osado pegar a su hermano. Sin embargo, aquello no era ahora lo importante así que cogió a T.K. en volandas como si no pesase más que cuando era un niño pequeño y buscó la puerta por la que el chico habría accedido desde su casa. Le costó un rato pero finalmente encontró el ansiado televisor y sacó a T.K. de allí. Al cruzar la puerta, se encontró en la habitación de su hermano. Tras situarse un poco, despertó a Patamon que estaba dormido sobre la almohada y cuando el Digimon se movió del sitio acostó a su hermano en la cama, apoyando su cabeza con delicadeza en el cojín.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? - preguntó Patamon confuso que no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-Un Digimon le ha atacado... - susurró Matt mientras se sentaba junto a T.K. y le acariciaba el cabello rubio con suavidad. -¿Puedes traerme un poco de agua y el botiquín? Voy a curarle la herida... - El Digimon anaranjado asintió y se marchó a buscar lo que Matt le había pedido intentando no despertar a los padres de los chicos. Mientras tanto, Matt se quitó la cazadora que llevaba y le quitó a T.K. la chaqueta, la corbata, los zapatos y le desabrochó unos cuantos botones de la camisa para que estuviese más cómodo. Patamon volvió a entrar en la habitación y Matt sostuvo el cuenco con agua que le tendió el Digimon y con un pañuelo empezó a limpiar la sangre que había manchado el rostro de T.K. Matt no podía evitar pensar que si él hubiese ido esa noche, a T.K. no se le hubiese ocurrido ir al Mundo Digimon y ahora estaría bien. Sin embargo, una vez más había decepcionado a T.K. al no hacer frente al exigente mánager que le controlaba las llamadas y los mensajes. Se sentía muy culpable... Acabó de curar a su hermano poniéndole una gasa sobre la herida y le acarició el pelo tal y como hacía cuando era pequeño.

-Lo siento mucho.-susurró. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, recogió el móvil hecho pedazos de T.K. del suelo y luego se fijó en la estatua que descansaba sobre el escritorio de T.K. y que mostraba que era ganador del premio literario. Matt esbozó una sonrisa triste, tendría que haber presenciado ese momento... La historia de T.K. era realmente brillante y el chico se había esforzado mucho por mejorar su estilo y pulir su técnica para ganar aquello pero... su hermano le había fallado. Matt suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior, en esos momentos desearía que Tai estuviese allí para que le pegase el puñetazo que se merecía. Patamon al ver a Matt tan hundido salió sigilosamente de la habitación para dejar solos a los dos hermanos.

T.K. se removió en la cama siendo consciente del gran dolor de cabeza que tenía y entreabrió los ojos. Centró la mirada y sonrió.

-Matt... - el rubio mayor se dio la vuelta y observó a T.K. que le miraba con sus profundos ojos azules. Se acercó y se sentó en la cama junto a él.

-¿Cómo estás, enano? - preguntó visiblemente preocupado por el otro. T.K. se llevó una mano a la cabeza recordando el encontronazo con aquel Digimon, había sido una estupidez ir de noche y solo al mundo Digital...

-Estoy bien... ¿Por qué estás aquí? -preguntó con cierta dureza.

-Oye, T.K. siento haberte decepcionado... - susurró Matt desviando la mirada hacia otra parte. T.K. miró a su hermano. - Y estoy aquí porque te he encontrado en el Mundo Digital y porque... necesitaba verte...

-Matt, ¿por qué no has venido hoy? - preguntó el chico con un nudo en la garganta mientras se incorporaba. Matt lo obligó a volver a acostarse.

-Porque soy un completo imbécil que se deja manejar por cualquiera en lugar de venir a estar contigo. Lo siento mucho, perdóname por todo... Fue un estúpido al no ir a verte al hospital y créeme que nunca me lo perdonaré y que me siento terriblemente culpable... - T.K. le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano porque a pesar de todo lo que hiciese él siempre le perdonaría, no podía evitar quererle.

-Me alegro de que ahora estés aquí...

-¿Me perdonas?

-Por supuesto. -T.K. se separó y sus ojos azul cielo se encontraron con los ojos azul oscuro de su hermano mayor. Matt hizo que T.K. se acostase y él se hizo a un lado para cederle espacio a su hermano, tal y como hacía cuando eran pequeños. Los dos hermanos se acurrucaron en la cama para caber los dos. T.K. se durmió poco después pero Matt permaneció despierto un rato más observando a su hermano pequeño. Aquel chico era lo que siempre le había traído la felicidad y le había brindado amor cuando más lo necesitaba pero por encima de todo ella estaba el hecho de que siempre le había perdonado todas sus tonterías y estupideces. Sonrió con ternura, cada vez estaba más convencido de una cosa y era que tenía al mejor hermano que se pudiese tener.

-Te quiero, T.K. - susurró con suavidad para no despertar a su hermano y se lo dijo en ese momento porque no se hubiese atrevido a pronunciar esas palabras si el otro hubiese estado despierto. Nunca le había sido fácil expresar sus sentimientos pero a veces lo necesitaba.

-Y yo a ti, hermano. - susurró T.K. entreabriendo los ojos que había mantenido cerrados hasta el momento. Matt desvió la mirada y T.K. sonrió, así eran ellos. Tan diferentes pero a la vez se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Su madre fue a despertar a T.K. a la mañana siguiente y se encontró con que sus dos hijos estaban durmiendo allí, como cuando eran pequeños. Hiroaki al ver su esposa parada en la puerta se acercó a ver que ocurría y sonrió al ver la escena. No sabía ni de qué manera ni cuando había llegado su hijo mayor allí pero el caso es que lo que admiraba de sus hijos es que siempre, pasase lo que pasase, encontrarían la manera para estar con su hermano. Simplemente porque se necesitaban el uno al otro porque tener un hermano es de las mejores cosas que te puede tocar en la vida y eso Matt y T.K. lo saben a la perfección.


End file.
